Dangerous Tides
by BrianaA.C
Summary: Percy stopped talking and gingerly grabbed her face with both of his hands. He turned her head, forcing her to look at only him. "I think I'm falling in love with you." When she looked at him, his face told her she heard right. His eyes were full of vulnerability. His heart was now in her hands. So she did what every other teenage girl would have done. She kissed him.


**Just a small one shot that would take place around the time between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. I'll also be changing some things so it'll fit the story, such as chronological events or making things happen that didn't happen in the series, so keep that in mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth couldn't sleep.

Usually, she would stay in Percy's cabin. He was her sense of stability, of safety. He was her rock.

But now, ever since she kissed him at the Labyrinth, she felt as if everything changed. She wasn't sure if she was just paranoid, or if her hunch was true. Percy seemed to enjoy it, but their conversation after showed the opposite. It was as if he didn't _want _to be with her. Not in the way she wanted him.

So, in consequence, she distanced herself from him. She stopped practicing battle tactics with him, and partnered up with Clarisse instead. Rather than eating meals with Percy and Grover, she made new friends. Instead of falling asleep in Percy's arms every night, she went to sleep alone.

He tried to talk to her, of course. He would always grab her arm, to try and stop her from walking the other direction, and pull her close, whispering that they needed to talk. To sort things out. Instead, she just shook him off, getting away as fast as she could, ignoring him calling out to her.

Once, after dinner, he cornered her by his cabin. He begged her to say something to him - _anything. _But luckily, Clarisse interrupted them, allowing Annabeth to slip away without another word.

The blankets that usually made her felt warm and safe now felt suffocating. Throwing them off, she quickly and quietly snuck out of her cabin, walking to the lake.

She knew what she was doing was stupid. She was trying her best to avoid Percy, yet she was basically walking into his backyard.

Her bare feet hit the cool dirt surrounding the water, and she instantly felt more relaxed. But as she neared the water, something directly to her left caught her eye. There, on the porch of Percy's cabin, strewn over the wooden railing.

_Percy's clothes._

Annabeth froze, knowing instantly that Percy was in the water. She prayed to the Gods that Percy went under just before she stepped onto the beach, for he was Poseidon's son and could hold his breath for minutes at a time, after all.

As her eyes glanced over the articles of clothing on the railing, she saw a shirt, a jacket, socks, and jeans.

_Jeans._

_Percy was naked._

She faltered.

Annabeth turned away, her back towards the beach. What if he was naked? Or what if he still had his underwear still on? What if he saw her? Would he be embarrassed if he saw her? What if-?

"Hey."

Annabeth shut her eyes, cursing under her breath. _Of course he would come up for air as she would walk away. Just her luck._

She turned around to see Percy's head sticking out of the water, the rest of his body submerged. His green eyes were a stark contrast to the darkened water from the night sky, his black hair hanging wet on his tan face.

_Gods, he was so hot._

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. His voice was smiling, but his face was somber. "It's like midnight."

"I could ask you the same question." Annabeth told him, crossing her arms, her voice more strained than she would have liked. He caught her nervousness, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can't sleep. I do this every night now." He told her. "I'm Poseidon's son, after all. I basically live in the water."

"Even when I slept in your bed? You left me alone in the middle of the night?" Annabeth asked him, the corners of her mouth twitching upward to a teasing half smile. He made her temporarily forget about how rigid she was around him, and how mortified she felt.

"No. I never left you alone. I always stayed with you." Percy told her seriously, bringing her back down to reality.

Uncomfortable silence crept back in between the demigods. Annabeth sat down on the dirt, and Percy made a move to get out of the water.

As he emerged from the water, Annabeth couldn't help but stare. His body was perfect. There was no mistake. There was no flaw. His chest and shoulders were broad and built. His stomach was rigid and chiseled, as if he were made of marble. His arms were defined and muscular. His skin was a dark bronze, making his sea green eyes stand out even more against his dark hair. Even the occasional scar on his chest or back from battle was a twisted type of beautiful.

Annabeth's eyes trailed lower, growing wide as she saw him in nothing but his boxer briefs, that clung very tightly to his manhood.

"I... I, um... I should go," Annabeth mumbled, standing and turning away.

"Wait," Percy spoke up, grabbing her elbow before she could walk away. "Stay. Please, Annabeth."

Without a word, Annabeth withdrew her arm from his strong grip, sitting back down on the dirt.

"I can go change. Put on sweatpants or something, if you want," He told her, standing next to her.

"No, it's fine," She said softly, staring straight ahead.

From her peripheral vision, she saw Percy sit down next to her, shaking his wet hair out with his hands. A few droplets landed on her arm, and she would have laughed if it were any other situation than the one they were already in. She would crack a witty joke, something about him supposed to be a fish, not a dog. But the circumstances around them were too heavy to joke.

The silence was different this time. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable like it was shortly before. It was needed. And instead of fighting the urge to do so, she leaned over to rest her head on his wet shoulder. He allowed her to.

"Do you think we can win this war?" Annabeth finally spoke first, her voice soft. "Win the war and beat Kronos?"

"Maybe," He answered. "Hopefully."

"Without anyone getting hurt?" She continued, her voice almost a whisper. She reached up and traced a scar remaining from a gash on his jaw, making Percy shiver. He leaned his head into her hand and closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure that's possible, Annabeth," Percy told her, keeping his eyes closed as she caressed his cheek. When she pulled away, he came back to Earth.

"Why did you kiss me at the Labyrinth?" He asked, turning his gaze towards the water.

"I already told you-"

"Tell me again," He told her firmly, turning back to meet her eyes. His green eyes matched his tone. There was no way getting out of talking this time.

"I thought... I thought you might die. And I thought I might never see you again. So, I kissed you." She explained, looking down at her hands twisted around his bicep. A simple gesture they used to feel so comfortable with now seemed like dangerous territory. She played with her fingers as her cheeks turned a deep crimson. Annabeth was thankful for the night sky to hide her rosy face.

"So if everyone thought Grover would die tomorrow, would you go and kiss him?" Percy asked her, raising an eyebrow. The edge in his voice and the glint in his eye almost made him seem... jealous?

"No, of course not," Annabeth told him, almost laughing at the obscurity of the thought.

He raised an eyebrow again, and Annabeth's blood ran cold. _He figured it out._

"You like me," He told her suddenly. And he didn't say it teasingly, or amusingly. He stated it as a matter of fact, his tone serious.

Annabeth didn't say anything, her jaw set as she looked over the rolling waves of the water in front of them.

"Annabeth," Percy said in a sing-song voice to get her attention back to him, moving one of his hands to her knee. She jumped slightly at the contact.

"Maybe," She whispered, her eyes not leaving the water. She was certain that her eyes would give away her true feelings.

"Maybe?" He asked with a frustrated chuckle. Annabeth could tell he was tired of all the games. "I think I deserve to at least _know _how you feel about me. We've been doing this for four years now."

"Maybe." She repeated, standing her ground and ignoring his last statement. She heard him sigh next to her.

"You know you mean a lot to me, Annabeth." Percy started, choosing his words carefully. "You've been my best friend since we've been twelve."

Annabeth couldn't breathe. She knew what he was doing. He was letting her down softly. She knew he didn't like her back. He didn't love her. Not like she loved him.

"You drive me _crazy _sometimes, like I'm going insane. You're so headstrong, and you always think you're right. You always have to have the last word for everything. You make me pretty mad, too." He laughed. She wasn't understanding. Why was he telling her all of this? All it was doing was making her angry. Wasn't he supposed to be her friend?

"But you've been there for me since day one. You're smart, you're kind, and you're _extremely _beautiful. Hell, you're prettier than all of Aphrodite's daughters combined. You saved my life. You didn't even know where my Achilles' heel was, and you still sacrificed yourself for me. And-" Percy stopped talking and gingerly grabbed her face with both of his hands. He turned her head, forcing her to look at only him. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Annabeth wasn't sure if she heard him right. He was in love? With _her? _When she looked at him, his face told her she heard right. His eyes were full of vulnerability. His heart was now in her hands.

So she did what every other teenage girl would have done when a boy professes his love for her.

She kissed him. And she kissed him hard.

"Correction," Percy breathed when they broke away, his eyes still closed. "I_ am _in love with you."

"I love you too," She told him softly, and Percy began to laugh before he pulled her back in and reconnected their lips.

His hands moved from her face to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She pivoted her body so she was facing him, her hands glued to his shoulders.

Eventually, her awkward position was getting uncomfortable, and her knees were becoming numb from kneeling on the dirt.

With a burst of confidence, Annabeth moved to straddle his waist. Percy sighed against her lips as she sat on his lap, his hands running up her back.

Annabeth's fingers found their way into his hair, gripping the strands and pulling his head back to deepen the kiss. Percy groaned as his calloused hands slipped under her sleep tank top. He left lines of fire on her back, making Annabeth shiver on top of her.

When the two demigods broke away for air, Percy didn't stop. He moved his lips down her chin to her neck, kissing and sucking and biting. Annabeth threw her hair back, her blonde curls fanning out as her breath hitched. His fingers dug into her spine, forcing her chest against his.

"Let's go to your room," Annabeth breathed against his lips as he brought his face back to hers, touching foreheads.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, breathless. He tried to seem as though he would be okay with whatever her decision may be, but his heavy breathing and manhood poking her thigh said otherwise.

Annabeth just nodded, kissing him again. Percy allowed her to get off of his lap and stand, but one he was on her feet, he just picked her right back up again, carrying her bridal style to his bedroom. Annabeth began to kiss his neck, and Percy's knees buckled.

When they finally reached his bedroom, Percy laid Annabeth down, climbing on top of her. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his broad back, pushing him down to rest his weight on her, kissing him.

After awhile, Percy was getting restless. He was playing with the waistband of her plaid flannel pants, unsure on what to do.

"It's okay," Annabeth whispered as Percy moved to her neck. She felt his muscles in his shoulders shift under her hands as he pulled her pants down, leaving her in simple panties.

"You're so beautiful," Percy whispered as he brought his lips back to hers. His hands ran agonizingly slow up the insides of her thighs, making her squirm under him. His hands eventually made their way to the hem of her tank top, and Percy looked up, question in his eyes. Annabeth nodded, reaching behind her to undo her bra clasp.

Soon enough, both teens were in their underwear, rolling around on the demigod's bed.

"Annabeth..." Percy breathed, pulling back to take in her body.

He was in love. And not just with her mind - he's been in love with it for almost five years. Now, that he finally saw her body almost naked, he fell in love with it as well. She was perfect. Annabeth literally had the body of a goddess. Her skin was a beautiful bronze, just like his. But somehow, it looked deeper and more natural on her. Her white underwear stood out against her skin, and her blonde hair was strewn across his blue pillows. She was skinny, but muscular. Her body was flawless. She wasn't marked with scars like he was, except for the one on her arm from the poison dart she took for him. She looked rock solid, as if she were made of bronze like all the other Gods were. But she was warm and soft under his touch.

"What are we doing?" He asked, mainly to himself, as he dragged a single finger down from her throat all the way to the waistband of her underwear. She shivered under his touch, goosebumps rising.

"What should have happened a long time ago," Annabeth replied breathlessly, yanking his head down to hers and rolling her hips against his. Percy gasped at the pleasure that rocked his body as he crashed his lips back to hers. He ran his hands down Annabeth's body to her waist. He hooked his long fingers under the waistband of her underwear, pulling them off and leaving her bare.

"Oh my _gods," _Percy said as he ripped his mouth from hers with a throaty moan when Annabeth wrapped her long legs around his body, feeling her hot core against his bare stomach. His hands gripped her bare thighs so tightly, he was close to cutting off her circulation. Annabeth faintly remembered that Percy was a lot stronger after he was in water, and he was just swimming not even ten minutes ago. But Annabeth didn't dare tell him he was hurting her; not only would Percy no longer even touch her ever again, but the pain was quickly turning into pleasure.

"Are you sure?" Percy breathed as Annabeth began to pull down his boxers. Annabeth didn't answer him, moving her arms to his hair and his lips to his throat. Percy's eyes began to roll back into his head.

"Damn it, Annabeth," Percy groaned, his fingers digging into the grooves between her ribs. He knew he was hurting her. He knew he was giving her bruises. But he just couldn't stop.

"Annabeth. Answer me," Percy barely got out as she began to grind her hips against his manhood, making his head spin. "Annabeth, I'm not doing this until you say you're sure." He felt as if he were being controlled by Aphrodite when he snaked a strong arm under her, crushing her against his body.

"Take anything," Annabeth whispered into his ear when she removed her lips from his neck. She took satisfaction as she felt him shiver above her. "Take everything."

"Annabeth..." Percy trailed off, their noses touching. He still seemed hesitant. He didn't want to break her, whether it be emotionally or physically. And at this point, it could very well be both.

"Percy, _please," _Annabeth begged, rubbing her core against his manhood. Percy hissed through clenched teeth, pressing his lips against hers almost painfully.

"I love you," Percy whispered as he slid into her, watching her angelic face contort into pain. He wrapped both arms under her, cradling her against him. Her hands pulled tightly on his hair, trying to relieve some of her pain.

It pinches. It feels too full. Annabeth was no stranger to pain, but she never asked for it. She asked for _this, _and it made her more aware of the edges of the intensity. Everything was more acute.

"Damn it," Annabeth cried, pulling harder on his wet hair. She knew she was hurting him as well, but frankly, she didn't care right now. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, kissing her forehead. "We can stop." He meant it. He began to slowly unwind his arms from her, beginning to pull away from the demigod under him.

"No," Annabeth said firmly, pulling him back against her with her tanned legs. She moved a hand to his athletic chest, feeling his heart beat erratically under his godly bronze skin. "I _want _this. I want you."

And with that, Percy began moving.

"Oh, _fuck," _Percy moaned, burying his head between her neck and shoulder as he pushed into her. He quickly found his rhythm, their bodies molding perfectly together like liquid bronze.

"I love you," Percy told her as he picked up the speed of his hips, nipping at her neck. Annabeth's head was thrown back, making intimate noises Percy had never heard before. "_Damn, _I love you so much."

Percy's name became Annabeth's chant as she clawed at his back, without a doubt leaving bleeding scratches behind. But Percy showed no sign of pain as he continued to thrust into his best friend, his lips latched on to her neck.

Percy reached down to grab one of her legs, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder. He was able to get deeper and hit a spot he wasn't able to before.

_Since when did she get this flexible?_

_"Percy!" _Annabeth cried out, and her voice was full of ecstasy; music to his ears. "Please, Percy. Oh gods, _please."_

It took some time for Percy to realize she was begging not just for anything, but for relief. He thrusted into her faster, his strong fingers digging deep into her hip bones.

"Percy, I'm-"

"Me too," Percy grunted, interrupting her as he felt her unravel beneath him. She threw her head back onto the bedding and let out something between an ecstasy moan and a scream.

Percy came shortly after, collapsing onto her.

What would usually make Annabeth feel claustrophobic made her feel the total opposite. Percy was warm above her, sticking to her from their sweat. He was shuddering, still coming down from his high.

"That should have happened a long time ago," Percy breathed, kissing her neck.

"Agreed," Annabeth replied breathlessly.

Percy eventually pulled out of the demigod under him and rolled over next to her, making Annabeth whimper. Her body felt empty and cold until Percy wrapped her in his arms, pulling her tight against his chest after they got under the covers.

"Sleeping in a different bunk other than your family one is against rules," Annabeth whispered, although she made no move to get up. Their feet and legs were tangled together, and Annabeth's arms were wrapped tightly around his torso while her head rested on his chest. Percy used one hand to comb through her blonde curls while the other massaged the small of her back.

"Good thing I have my own room," He whispered back, kissing her lips.

"I love you, Percy Jackson," Annabeth told him when they broke away, resting her head back on his chest. His fingers began to play with her hair again, and he could soon tell by her slow breathing that she was falling asleep.

Percy looked out his open archway, towards the lake. The waters were calm and almost still. After weeks of rocky waves and dangerous currents, the water was finally at bay. It found peace. Percy almost chuckled. The water turned dangerous when he and Annabeth stopped talking, and now, after their night together, it was calm. How ironic.

Percy looked down at Annabeth's face, slightly smiling in her sleep. He pulled her tighter against him, and she cuddled closer to his chest. Her blonde hair stuck to the sides of her face with sweat, but her red lips and tan skin made her the sexiest Percy had ever seen her. She looked like an absolute angel. Maybe she really _was _a true goddess.

"I love you, too."


End file.
